


Sherlollipops - Letter

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock, Unilock, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni student Molly Hooper gets a life-changing letter. Best friend Mary Morstan wants to make sure those life changes include a certain fellow student who's been pining for the shy young lady. Will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeLoveSherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/gifts).



> For welovesherlolly on tumblr for many, many reasons. Thank you.

“Oh my God, ohmygod, ohmygod, OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!”

Mary Morstan rolled over on her bed and stared in alarm at her dorm mate, Molly Hooper. The normally quiet, shy young brunette was jumping up and down and shrieking at the top her lungs, clutching a piece of paper in her hands.

When she calmed down and stared over at her friend, Mary cautiously asked, “What’s up, Molls? Good news?”

“I’ve been accepted, I go into the Specialist Registrar programme in the fall!” Molly shouted, waving the letter in her hand wildly around. 

Mary gave a whoop of excitement as she rolled off the bed and hugged her friend enthusiastically. “Come on, this deserves a celebratory drink!” she crowed. Pausing only to grab their coats and handbags, the two girls hurried out of their shared room and down the stairs, racing for the tube station and their favorite pub.

While Molly excitedly called her mum and told her the good news, Mary just as excitedly texted her boyfriend, fellow med student John Watson, and asked him to meet them at the pub. _And bring Sherlock,_ she typed in while Molly continued to chatter to her mum. _Just tell him it’s for Molly and he’ll come._

 _You know he hates pubs,_ John texted her back. _I don’t see how Molly being there will make a difference. They’re just lab partners, barely even friends!_

Mary rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s utter stupidity when it came to seeing through Sherlock’s fibs. _Just trust me, John. Tell him about Molly’s acceptance and he’ll be there._

 _Fine,_ was John’s terse response, and Mary slipped her mobile back into her purse. Molly was still babbling away, talking to one of her sisters it sounded like, and Mary spent the remainder of the short ride smiling and listening to her friend’s well-deserved excitement.

Once they reached the pub, Molly finally hung up and scouted out a table while Mary got the drinks sorted. She confidently ordered four, knowing that Sherlock would be there. Then she joined Molly, who had gone from excitement to fretting during their short time apart. “Where will I stay?” she was wailing, biting her thumb nervously as Mary urged her to relax and worry about it later.

“You’ll stay with me at Baker Street, of course,” came a familiar baritone from the crowd. Mary and Molly joined John in gaping at Sherlock as he took advantage of their bemusement to slide into the seat next to Molly’s and take her hand in his. “There’s no point in looking for a cheap bed-sit when John’s room will be vacant by the fall; he and Mary have been thinking about moving in together, and this seems like the perfect time, wouldn’t you say? And,” he added, lowering his voice and leaning forward so that his face was only inches from Molly’s, “once you’re comfortable with our relationship, you can join me in my bedroom. I know I’d like that as much as you will.”

“Sherlock, you can’t just ask a girl to move in with you when you’ve barely spoken to her!” John protested.

Sherlock made a dismissive gesture. “I only knew you for a day when you moved in, John.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t asking me to sleep with you!” his friend shot back, then turned a bright red and muttered an apology to Molly as Mary glared at him.

“Molly has feelings for me and has for quite some time; I have feelings for her and have been fighting them for nearly as long,” Sherlock replied calmly, his eyes never leaving Molly’s. “Mary obviously chose this moment to attempt to prod me into confessing them; obviously she was successful. So Molly, what do you think? Will you move in with me? As John pointed out we haven’t really interacted as much as either of us would have liked, but…”

He fell silent as Molly pressed a fervent kiss to his lips. Eyes shining, she pulled back and said, “Yes, of course I’ll move in with you.” She lowered her eyes and bit her lip before adding, “Maybe you could show me the two bedrooms so I could weigh the pros and cons before I make a decision?”

She giggled as Sherlock abruptly rose to his feet, still holding firmly to her hand. With his free hand he fumbled out enough money to cover the four as-yet untouched drinks, then turned and pulled her along, tossing over his shoulder, “Don’t bother coming home tonight, John, I’m sure you’ll enjoy a sleepover with Mary at the dorm.”

Then he and Molly were gone, leaving two very shell-shocked friends to ponder the evening’s events…and down two pints each very quickly before heading to Mary and Molly’s dorm room.

Needless to say, both couples quite enjoyed the remainder of the night in their separate locations.


End file.
